


Just haven't met you yet

by redelice



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Slow Burn, very short mini stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redelice/pseuds/redelice
Summary: from twitter:Every chapter is a au /scene / mini story where they could meet.





	Just haven't met you yet

**_Thought that I was going crazy_ **  
**_Just havin' one those days, yeah_ **  
**_Didn't know what to do_ **  
**_Then there was you_ **

By now that song must have played a thousand times now. Heck even on simple loop Armitage Hux could have listened to the silly pop song for hours on end, blasting it on his MP3 player, or even just as silly MIDI ringtone on his flip phone. Words were sung by a velvet deep voice, his favorite singer, Ben Solo. Currently signed by Knights of Ren the young singer wrapped many man and woman around his finger with pop love songs. A sweet mix of dance-pop, electronic and flavor of disco.

**_And everything went from wrong to right_ **  
**_And the stars came out to fill up the sky_ **  
**_The music you were playin' really blew my mind_ **  
**_It was love at first sight_ **

The strong ache in his chest maintained over the years. Armitage left his home behind, studied hard, got a good job and still his wallpapers on his computer and cellphone never changed. Always that raven haired plump lipped Adonis of a man. Festival season arrived, by now his phone had upgraded to iPhone 5, the digital medium grew and so did his silly celebrity crush. September 7th was the day he had been waiting most his teen and now young adult life on, finally he was seeing his star live in concert.    
  
Hux made sure to stand front-row at the very least, hands clamped on the metal keeping him from getting even closer to the stage. Instruments and electronic music filled most of the concert and he was singing along loudly, the women next to him eagerly moving along.

With the first few notes he recognized the song, it was his, no their song. Lyrics resonated so strong within him yet the man on stage had no idea who he was, and most likely, never would. Sweaty black hair thrown back when the chorus hit the audience hard, hands were raised, Hux’ included.

**_'Cause baby, when I heard you_ **  
**_For the first time I knew_ **  
**_We were meant to be as one_ **

Dark brown eyes on him during the chorus, head swaying to the tune. Even if it was just this, just this one meeting of their eyes. The singer reached for the audience and the audience rose to meet him, dozens of hands outstretched to hopefully touch hands. He was late on joining in on the action but out of all the hands reaching, his was grasped. Fingers tangled together for the briefest moment, Armitage’s heard pounding so loud it out-throbbed the beat in his ears.

This was more than Hux could have ever asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Love at First Sight - Kylie Minogue  
> Set between 2002 and 2010


End file.
